Truths beneath all the Lies
by EnchantedMe
Summary: Hermione comes back learning her family would not be the same again and she is taken advantage of. Draco have been abused all his life and finally stands up. They help each other. Will Harry and Ron ever understand? Will Draco finally have true friends?
1. Parents

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I do not own Hogwarts. For I am not J.K Rowling.  
I do own the plot of this story. And other future characters.

Chapter One: _Parents_

Every night, Hermione could not sleep. She would shiver with fear under her blankets until he comes. She would scream but no one would hear. Then, she would just cry herself to sleep.

During the past summer, apparently, her mother had gotten a divorce. Together with that, both of her parents had already found a new partner. The night on Christmas Eve, that same year, her parents finally broke the news of their separation. Hermione could not have been angrier because of the lies they told her to cover it up. But at the same time, she was saddened by the fact that her family would not be the same again. She remembered that night well.

Hermione

_Flashback_

"Hermione, dear, come here and sit with us please," mom called after me as soon as I finished washing the dishes. I could tell that by the tone of her voice this was not going to be pleasant.

Quickly, I went to the living and sat opposite them. Dad was looking down and playing with his fingers. Mom, as usual, was looking concern. I could now definitely tell something was up. But did not quite figure out what.

It was quiet too long. And the silence felt odd.

"Ok Mom, Dad. I'm here now. Is something the matter that needed to be discussed?"

"Listen, dear, please don't take what we're about to tell too hard," dad held my hand and continued. I nod my head in agreement.

"Your mom and I, have been thinking that it was about time to tell you that we, that we,"

"are separating," mom finished off the sentence.

It totally knocked me off my feet. Definitely not in a good way. I was shocked. Many questions were running through my head. Suddenly, tears were glazing my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, that we didn't tell you sooner. We just, just couldn't. We didn't want to hurt you," mom started murmuring.

I pulled back my hands from them and hugged myself. I could not take it any longer. Tears were flooding my cheeks.

"Both of us thought you wouldn't understand this decision, cause we thought you're still quite young,"

"I'm still young?! Damn, Mom! Look at me I'm old enough already. I'm 17. Or were you two just busy quarreling, and couldn't even see you only daughter growing up in front of your eyes," I was furious. I could feel my face becoming redder and hotter.

"Now don't forget who you're talking to, young lady," I was interrupted by my father.

"I haven't finished,"

"Now, look at your actions. It's not behaving maturely. That's why we assumed-,"

"Don't just assume, father. And I haven't finished. I know I'm old enough to understand this matter. Plus, all the LIES and performance put up in front of me. JUST to cover it up because YOU didn't have the guts to tell me!"

Tears were pouring again as I spoke.

"How could you!"

"Hermione,"

Before they could say anything more, I ran up to my room. And cried myself to sleep.

_End Flashback_

Now, Hermione could not even say Mom, or Dad. Two people who you trust the most, created lies right in front of you. Now she, hated those two people the most.

Her parents.

A/N: How'd you like it? This is my first ever fanfic. So please, Review! Sorry bout the spelling mistakes and stuff. Next chapter coming up very soon!


	2. Shoving Back down the Medicine

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. For I am not J.K Rowling.

I do own the Plot and other future characters.

A/N: I think all of you might have guessed what had already happened to Hermione. But still check out the next chapter to get the details. Fanfic may be rated R one point or another.

Chapter 2: _Shoving back down the medicine_

"Father! No, please don't," he would scream and beg for mercy while his mother would just stand there, helpless, and see him being abused by his own father.

"Lucius, I beg of you please don't punish your son like this," Draco could see his mother's mouth moving but couldn't quite hear what she was saying.

"_Silencio,"_

"My son? He is not my son! My son is a Malfoy and he is not weak. I'm not punishing him Narcissa, I'm only teaching him what a Malfoy is!"

"Stand up, Draco!" Lucius' voice boomed the hall.

Draco groggily stood up. His legs were tired and his muscles ached. He could not carry himself up properly. His face and Lucius' hand marks and bruises. Even the neck had bruises.

"Draco Xavier Malfoy! Look at me," Lucius said as he brought up Draco's head with the black cane he was holding.

Draco's head went up but he dared not look into his father's cold gray eyes.

"Look at me straight in the eyes, you insolent brat!" Lucius spat.

Silver, sad, eyes met cold, gray ones. It was like lightning slashing through silver clouds.

"I didn't brought you up to become a disrespectful, filthy boy, Draco. I raised you up as a pureblood, to get respects, and most of all to gain the trust from Voldermort!"

Lucius voice was booming all over the Malfoy Manor. Sounding like he was the almighty. Draco knew every inch of this house was listening. The house elves, even the body of a pure animal, a unicorn, kept in the dungeon to please he-who-shall-not-be-named, were listening to this horrible 'conversation'.

Draco couldn't take it any longer. He knew what his father's intentions were. It was not for Draco's good at all. It was set up and planned to the advantage of Lucius.

"I've had enough father! All the goddamn years I've been listening to your every command! How YOU would want me to be here and there, I followed YOUR instructions like a bloody obedient child. I've had it up to here with you," Draco finally vomited all the disgust he had inside of him.

Lucius was taken aback by Draco's sudden rage. Never in his life, had he been answered back. Moreover, by his own son.

_THWAAK!_

Draco was slapped right across the face and his whole face was now red with anger. With that, he became even braver to shove back down all the painful medicine he had been given throughout his wasted 17 years of life, into his father's throat.

"Oooh! That hurt me sooo much father," Draco mocked.

"After all the years of your punishments, cruelty and abuse, you'd think that that slap would have shut me up? Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! I should've known! You don't even know your own son," Draco was now grinning at the mockery he made towards his father.

"Don't you even remember what you said? You're here, to bring me up into a man without any fear. And here I am showing MY GURU that I am not weak and that I CAN stand up for myself,"

"Draco, you better stop it before your father becomes furious again," Narcissa said as both of them saw that Lucius was already raising up his cane, ready to strike again.

"Hah! FATHER? I should be ashamed to call this man my father. He doesn't even treat me like his son. Is this what a father would do to his own child?!" Draco said, pointing toward his scars and bruises on his face and neck.

"Is this whaa-at a father would do to hi-is own so-n," Draco could barely get the words out of his mouth. He felt like he was choking and could feel tears in his eyes.

_No, Draco. Don't breakdown. At least not now._

Draco snapped back to reality and realized that Lucius had put a silence charm on him. He was now pissed. He pointed his middle finger towards his father and mouthed the words; _Fuck You._ He ran up the Malfoy Manor towards his room.

"You watch yourself, young boy!" Lucius called after Draco. "I am most definitely not done with you yet!"

Draco reached his room and slammed the door closed so hard that a picture of his family on the wall, fell. He picked up the picture and sat at the edge of his bed. Although he is proud of what he just did, he still felt empty and sad inside. He tore up the picture until there was only Narcissa, his now, late sister and him.

He scribbled Lucius' face and tore it up into little pieces. He blew the tiny pieces into the air and pasted the other part of the picture into his little black book. And started writing an entry in the book like he did everynight.

A/N: So? Like it so far? Hope so. Next chapter probably coming up within the next 5 days. Review pls!


End file.
